Soñando, soñandoTriunfe patinando Ice princess
by bellayjasper
Summary: Edward se a ido. bella esta cayendo otra vez en depresión. jess, angela y ben intentan animarla por lo que la llevan a un espectáculo de patinaje artístico. cuando termina dejan bajar a la gente a patinar. bella puede patinar MUY bien y SIN caerse. le gus
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este es mi nuevo ff trata sobre el patinaje artistico de competición como en la película de Soñando, soñando...Triunfe patinando. Ice princess. Enrrealidad es mi adaptación de la película espero que os guste…._

**Prefacio.**

Sorpresa, seria poco en comparación con lo que sentia….Choque…..Se adaptaria mejor a la situación…._Nunca_, ni en mis mejores sueños pense que alguien como yo podria llegar a hacer algo tan hermoso como esto….tan agraciado….pero claro todo lo que sube tiene que bajar….al igual que me felicidad cuando _el_ reaparecio….

Que tal? Os a gustado? Si es asi xrfa posteat!!


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Edward se a ido. bella esta cayendo otra vez en depresión. jess, angela y ben intentan animarla por lo que la llevan a un espectáculo de patinaje artístico. cuando termina dejan bajar a la gente a patinar. bella puede patinar MUY bien y SIN caerse. le gusta mucho, y le ayuda a no pensar en Edward por lo que sigue patinando asta que sin darse cuenta ya es toda una profesional. Es feliz, quiere a sus amigs y tiene una vida perfecta, aste que aparece _el_….

CAP. 1

Ed- el se havia ido…ya no me amava…quizas nunca lo me amo de verdad…

Bella? Bella? BELLA? - me guire para ver a una Jessica muy irritada por no haberle echo caso y a Angela dandome una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si?- no podia hablar mucho, solo respondia monosilabas, ya que de pasar las noches llorando tenia la garganta cruda y inchada..

Bueno nos preguntabamos si querias ir con nosotras y Ben a un espectáculo de patinaje artistico en seattel….- me dijo Angela con voz esperanzada.

Yo….no…mmm…- me costava mucho decirle que no cuando me mirava con tanta esperanza y suplica..

Porfavor bella ven con nosotros te echamos de menos….te echo de menos..- dijo Ang (apodo) con los ojos llorosos y llenos de tristeza..

Yo…vale…yo-yo tambien os e echado de menos chicas – dije mientras les dava un gran abrazo al cual me correspondieron tan rapido como se libraron de la sorpresa de haver mostrado tantas emocione… incluso yo estaba sorprendia por mis actos, pero supongo que yo tambien las habia echado de menos…

&bellayjasper&

Ya era sabado, angela y jessica me havian llevado de compras para usar algo nuevo esta noche en el espectáculo, y para ir todas conjuntas.

PIIPIIIIPIIIIIIII (efectos especiales, cortesía de la casa XD)

Oh. Ya estan aquí…(PIPIPIPIIII)sera mejor que me de prisa… adios papa!

Adios bells!- dijo emocionado de que saliese con amigas después de tanto tiempo, desde que _el_…NO. No voy a pensar en el hoy…no pienso aguarles la noche a las chicas. Pense decidida.

&&&&&&

La verdad esque enia que admitir que este estadio esra realmente precioso…y las patinadoras tan elegantes, hermosas, delicadas,….

Hubo un momento en el que todas lloramos asta mas no poder cuando en una de las actuación (si, habian obras de teatro o actuaciones por grupos) cuando la chica moria por una enfermedad horrible…fue tan triste…

Ahora habian invitado a la gente del publico a bajar y patinar, pero estaba vastante cloro que **yo **no podria aguantar ni medio segundo….

QUUUEEEEE!!!???? Pero como demonios havian conseguido quitarme las botas, ponerme los patines y llevarme asta la entrada de la pista sin que me diese cuenta?? Tan distraida estaba?

Bueno supongo que sera mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes….pense mientras comenza a hiperventilar y sudar … puse el primer pie en la suave y lisa pista, ahora el otro... me dije mientras cerraba los ojos y esperava una dolorosa caida, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando no recibi el golpe, sino todo lo contrario me sentia mejor equilibrada..mas firme y segura de lo que me habia sentido nunca en el suelo firme..y duro.

KKYYYAAAAAA….- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de verle….


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor.**

Hola!!!! Ya e vuelto! (por fin ¬¬) siento muchísimo no haber puesto conty antes! Pero es que la semana que viene nos dan las notas, por lo que estoy en exámenes finales! Y mi madre me ha prohibido conectarme!! Bueno que al final no podré poner conty asta el viernes por la tarde o como muy tarde el sábado!! PERO esto ha ido bien ya que tengo nuevas ideas para el fic, por lo que necesito de vuestra ayuda!!!! Necesito que votéis!!! Tengo un nuevo personaje listo para entrar al dic, solo si vosotrs votáis para ello!! O sino será un bella/jasper dic! Aunque eso también podría cambiar!!

IMPORTANTE!!!!

Queréis a este nuevo personaje????

Su descripción (mas o menos para no desvelarar sus misterios'' antes de tiempo):

Vampiro, de pelo negro, con unos extraños ojos verdes vibrantes, es frío (o al menos eso hace creer!! XD), fuerte como ningún otro vampiro que se aya visto (o leído!! XP) y más humano de lo que serian capaces NUNCA de ser los Cullen (si ofensa!!!) y MUY MUY guapo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Soñando, soñando...Triunfe patinando. Ice princess. ****Cáp. 2**

_**Recapitulación:**_

_Bueno supongo que será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes….pensé mientras comencé a hiperventilar y sudar … puse el primer pie en la suave y lisa pista, ahora el otro... me dije mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba una dolorosa caída, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando no recibí el golpe, sino todo lo contrario me sentía mejor equilibrada..__Mas firme y segura de lo que me había sentido nunca en el suelo firme..y duro._

_KKYYYAAAAAA….- fue lo último que escuche antes de verle…._

_**Actualidad:**_

Gire la cabeza a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, lo que vi. era una imagen _hilarante_, de verdad!! Y por primera vez desde hacia _meses_ reí… tanto para sorpresa de mis amigos como para mi…

Había una chica en el suelo de la pista, era baste…mmm. _simple_, tenia el pelo amarillo chillón con mechas rosas y moradas, tenia una camiseta 5 tallas que ella, y un pantalón corto aun mas pequeño…tenia los ojos demasiado pequeños, con una nariz demasiado grande para su pequeña cara y unos labios también demasiado grande y mal pinatarrajeda de _verde…_ pero eso no era lo que me hacia tanta gracia, sino el echo, de que el grito lo había pegado solo para llamar la atención de _un chico_ (que estaba de espaldas…por el momento), y empezar a lanzarle piropos _no muy_ inocentes que digamos…y unas cuantas declaraciones de _amor_…

Al parecer mi _pequeña_ risita, no había pasado desapercibida por _el chico_, ya que en cuanto me reí , se giro de golpe para darme una fulminante mirada, de un _intenso_ verde _vibrante_…..

Mi risa paro de golpe. Me quede atrapada en esos impresionantes ojos….tan llenos de-de fuego…pasión…ira…asombro? Fue entonces que conseguí la suficiente fuerza para poder salir del trance en el que me había inducido su hipnótica mirada….

Mire hacia _cualquier_ lugar excepto _el,_ ya que corría el grave peligro de ser nuevamente hipnotizada…pero para mi mala suerte nunca e tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad, por lo cual mi mirada volvió hacia el….me estaba mirando!!! Avergonzada baje la mirada ruborizada, hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo…cuando ya no aguante mas fui mirando poco a poco hacia arriba de nuevo, recorriendo con mi mirada todo su perfecto cuerpo….

Estaba firme en el hielo, lo que confirmaba que tenia unas piernas fuertes y atléticas… su torso estaba perfectamente definido, se podía ver que tenia un cuerpo perfecto, y musculoso, pero sin excederse, gracias la camisa negra de cuello alto que le daban aun _mas_ contraste a sus ojos….pero no podía olvidarme de _sus labios_…. Parecían haber sido tallados por los mismísimos dioses, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños….eran **perfectos**!! Además que al tenerlos así, entre abiertos…parecían pedir **a gritos** ser besados…. Me lamí los labios repentinamente secos…

-Bella? Bella!?**BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!-**

Pegue un salto por el susto, y me gire para ver a una _muy_ frustrada Jessica, mientras mi corazón iba a mil por hora, y _no_ solo por el susto…

-Que?- respondo con la voz ronca por la adrenalina que había recorrido mi cuerpo asta apenas meros segundos antes, mientras miraba de nuevo donde esta el chico, o debería decir **hombre**…… pero no estaba!!!! Había _desaparecido_, comencé a hiperventilar, mientras escaneaba con la mirada frenéticamente todo el estadium, buscándolo a _el_.

No lo encontré…pero era imposible desaparecer de esa forma, a menos que…..NO, no era posible! Seguramente no mire bien! O quizás ni tansolo estuvo allí! quizás solo fue mi imaginación…..un ser tan perfecto no podía ser real….aunque me costaba creer que mi mente fuera capaz de hacer una ilusión tan-tan perfecta y aunque me avergonzara admitirlo incluso en mi mente…también era y es la ilusión/fantasía mas erototica que había tenido nunca…..

Decepcionada, me volví hacia mis amigos que me miraban preocupados, he inmediatamente me sentí culpable.

Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto Ang con ojos preocupados pero también ….. suspicaces? Y si el no había sido un alucinación/fantasía como había pensado….?

Si!- le dije con una sonrisa, y discretamente, sin que Jess se diera cuenta le lance una de esas miradas a Ang de te lo contare _todo_ luego, ok?´´

Ella asintió en comprensión y nos llevo/empujo hacia el centro de la pista para comenzar a patinar….

La verdad es que al principio estaba un poco asustada, evidentemente por mi falta de gracia y equilibrio, pero se me paso enseguida, al darme cuenta de que no me caía…. Fui adquiriendo cada vez mas confianza a la vez que agarraba velocidad, y la verdad es que no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí….solo savia que era liberador….por primera vez en mi vida me sentí verdaderamente libre….

Y si hubiera estado mas pendiente de mi entorno, me hubiese dado cuenta la atentan mirada de unos ojos verdes desbordantes de pasión…..

**Continuara…..**

**Hola!! Siento muchisimo el retraso! Pero prometo poner conti mas seguido de ahora en adelante! Y queria tambien daros a todos los lectores las gracias por sus post. Me algra mucho que alla tanta**** gente leyendo el fic. Ay tambien queria agradecerle a ****Adhara Ajdar**** por sus consejos, me an sido de mucha ayuda, y los tendre muy encuenta! **

**Ay una cosa mas!! Es una pequeña aclaracion!: este nuevo perosonaje si es vampiro, y si tiene los ojos verdes! En el libro pone que los vampiros tienen los ojos o rojos, negros o topacios, si, pero yo he pensado que seria original poner algunos cambios y mis propias ideas, y si a alguien no le parece bien lo comprendo! Pero no puede ser cambiado el color de sus ojos ya que eso tambien tiene que ver mucho con sus poderes!**

**Espero haver aclarado cualquier duda que podia haver pero sino, solo teneis que decirmelo/escribirmelo y lo aclarare ok?**

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado el cáp. Asta la proxima!!! **


End file.
